


Shut Up and Enjoy It

by CupidStrikes



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri groaned softly as Flynn uttered those words for the fourth time in the past half hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Enjoy It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this pic http://bellarts.tumblr.com/post/11682806550 by Bella :3

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Yuri groaned softly as Flynn uttered those words for the fourth time in the past half hour,

"Flynn, I told you I'm just-"

"Yes but you broke your arm just going up the stairs-"

"We were kids, Flynn." Yuri drags a hand down his face, narrowing his eyes at the wall, "Now please..."

The blond sighed and leant back against the door, staring past Yuri's knelt form and out of the window into the square below. He hated it when Yuri left like this. He never wrote, never came back on time, and almost always returned with some form of injury or exotic disease unique to himself. Flynn couldn't help but worry that one day, one day Yuri wouldn't come back at all, or would return with some ailment that even he couldn't bounce back from.

Flynn looked up when Yuri moved into his line of vision, dry fingertips brushing across the soft skin of his cheek, softer lips following and gently claiming his mouth in a chaste kiss,

"I'll come home," he promised, quietly, sincerely, and when Flynn wrapped his arms tightly around him he didn't protest, merely returned the gesture and smiled, pressing his lips between the messy blond spikes. Feeling Flynn relax against him, Yuri slid a hand down his back and into his uniform trousers to deliver a playful squeeze to Flynn's arse, grinning when the latter jumped and made a noise that was very much an undignified squeak.

Flushed, Flynn tried to squirm out of Yuri's hold, "H-hey...!"

"Now, now, didn't you say you were gonna miss me?" Yuri smirked at him cockily, "Shut up and enjoy it."

Flynn did.


End file.
